His
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Tweek needs Craig and Craig knows this as fact. Dark fic. Creek oneshot.


Unbeta'd. Just a little something I wrote down while I was in the mood for some creepy stalker fic.

 **-/-**

Tweek is only happy when Craig is around.

More so, that's what Crag likes to think. And deep down in his own dark and obscure thoughts he makes this fact and believes it beyond comprehension. He lives and goes on with that certainty, he thinks he knows…

He knows because when Craig is around Tweek the blonde spazz seems to calm down more. Tweek becomes so calm and it makes Craig so happy. Happy and dominant in a strange sense. But Craig also knows how happy Tweek is around him – it's because of that blondes big and beautiful eyes.

The wide doe like eyes that are typically large with worry and paranoia – they stare at Craig. Deep and burning, they scorch holes right threw him. Right to his core. It gives Craig ripples of tantalizing tingles. To know Tweek, no – to know HIS Tweek is watching him. Eyes only for him.

Ahhh. It makes Craig so very happy. Mmm, Craig licks his lips. Sometimes out of complete nothingness he can taste of flavor of coffee on them. The murky and bitter taste. He loves it so much. He never understood how it happens like that, the flavor of Tweek's drink coming out of nowhere… Magic, love.

Craig breathes in the night air, it's so cold and smells like fall is approaching. The whole town is dead for the night. It's around three in the morning and Craig couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer. He snuck out through his window with ease; he needed to start his journey to his one true loves house.

Tweek needs him – Craig absolutely knows this too. He can feel it deep within his bones and in his blood. Craig knows that Tweek sometimes can't even breathe without him around. OH, he knows because Craig feels the same way. It's almost as if the two are one person. Joined as one… Together in one body… Oh how he would crave that. If he and Tweek became so close, if they could be joined closer that the simple limits of what intimacy could offer. Because it wasn't enough for Craig. Nothing was enough. Because he truly could never get enough of his little blonde. His Tweek. His life. His.

Craig finally makes it to Tweek's house. All the lights are out, everyone's sleeping peacefully without any acknowledgement. He knows the doors are locked and that complicates things a bit – but nothing was impossible. He glances up at the big tree that faces Tweek's room – he climbs it, as he has done countless times before.

Craig slips in through his true loves window – Tweek never remembers to lock it but, that's quite alright with Craig. He knows deep down in his heart that his love does that on purpose. Because Tweek needs Craig, all the time, every day. Waiting and needing and craving.

Craig knows this and comprehends and is so very happy. Craig always knows, Craig needs Tweek too. Always.

He enters the room soundlessly. Craig has become a sort of master of silence. He's done this so many times before so of course he would. He does it, all of it, for Tweek.

He looks over at the lump under the blankets, at his loves sleeping form.

Oh, he's shaking. Craig immediately notices and his heart breaks with unease. He hates when Tweek is like this, he hates knowing Tweek is so dependent on him that he even shakes in his sleep. So very vulnerable…

Craig moves around in the dark, he's nothing but a mere shadow. He makes it to Tweek's side, when his eyes adjust to the darkness he sees waves of golden locks. It's so ratty and tangled, a complete mess – but Craig doesn't' mind. Sure, sometimes he wishes he could run his fingers through it, even when he tries; his fingers get caught in the knots and rats.

That would annoy some but not Craig.

No, not at all. He loves it, in fact. He likes to think it's a sign of love.

Meaning = they'll never separate.

Never.

Oh god, Craig just got chills from thinking about it. About them – about their love. It's so amazing, euphoric. It's everything. Everything that's ebbing and flowing, everything pushed to the edge and beyond. Everything that only the two could understand.

Outsider eyes would only see simplicity, they wouldn't see the truth. They'd see… dark things. If they looked hard enough. If they dug deep. But they never the chance. Craig wouldn't allow them too.

Craig slides under the blankets, the bed creaks but it's nothing serious. He's behind Tweek, he doesn't want to be seen in case his love were to wake. Tweek would panic, he always does. But it's okay – Craig would calm him down. He always does. It's his job to take care of him.

Craig wraps arms around a thin waist, a too thin waits and pulls him in slowly. Tweek's back presses against Craig's stomach and Craig is already feeling at ease – Tweek's shaking dies down. But of course it does, as he's said many a time before. Craig is the only one that can make Tweek happy. In the simplest of ways. And Tweek is so warm. Craig will hold him for hours, for as long as he wants, because Tweek is more than worth it.

But Craig himself doesn't ever go to sleep. No.

He must stay awake and make sure that his love, his life is alright. And if given the chance why would he think to take it? Why would be choose watching over him, protecting him, over something that doesn't even compare? What's sleep compared to Tweek?

It's nothing.

Craig doesn't need sleep, he goes half the week without it, and he's just too busy for it.

He inhales Tweek's scent. Mmm, coffee. Craig loves that smell so much. His favorite smell – he truly loves smelling Tweek. He remembers a recurring thought at that moment. What it would be like to ….taste Tweek. But that's an entirely different situation all together. Right now isn't the time for thinking of such things. Now is the time for rest. For Tweek to get the rest he so desperately deserves. He very seldom sleeps so good like this – but when he does Craig makes sure and takes advantage. Because he knows that Tweek needs him.

He smirks. He always needs him.

Craig knows that he's only prolonging the inevitable when dawn hits. He knows he needs to hurry and make himself scarce. He knows, but…

He growls deeply against Tweek's shoulder. He doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay and greet the love of his life a good morning. To make him a cup of coffee and take a long and steamy shower together. Touch and bite and suck his most sensitive of areas.

Marks. Marks everywhere, all over.

Everyone would see them, and they'd know. They know and Craig would have an ego the size of Cartman. No, he shakes his head. Tweek would be so angry at him for the marks and Craig would rather die than to know his love is livid with him.

So… Craig leaves. He leaves no trace of his existence, no sign, and no evidence. He makes sure of that, absolutely certain. He walks down the side walk, he's heading back home now. It's already so cold, Tweek will surely be freezing.

He yawns loudly and rests against the bus stop post. He's so tired…

"Dude, ngh!"

He brings his face down – after looking up at the sky – and his heart is already racing oh so quickly.

"A-Are you seriously… ugh, tried today?" Craig stares so hard at Tweek, so hard, he wants Tweek to feel it. He wants Tweek's heart to feel it.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

Craig bites his lip. Mmm, no, you're way more important Tweek...

"…Yeah." His voice is somber.

"What in the world do you do every night to make you so tired?" That's not Tweek's voice and Craig doesn't want to answer. He peeks over, beyond Tweek and his eyes land on Clyde. With eyes that are dark and hooded his response is a mere shrug because.. why not?

"C-Craig?" A loud GAH follows suit.

" I just… " Craig catches his tongue, he clicks it against his teeth, "…video games, you know."

It's a lie, but at least this way Tweek will never know.

 **-/-**

I let my friend read this and she thought it was super sweet and loving but she didn't realize that Craig and Tweek weren't together and Tweek had no idea that this was taking place and the horror on her face was priceless.


End file.
